Digital projectors are typically used to project an image onto a flat surface, such as a wall or screen, using a rectangular aspect ratio from a perpendicular angle. However, under certain conditions, the image may be projected onto a surface that is not flat (e.g., curved, angled, etc.). Additionally, the image may be projected onto the surface at a non-perpendicular angle relative to the projector. Accordingly, some projectors are configured to compensate for such surfaces, such as by use of keystone correction (i.e., skewing the image), thereby making the image rectangular. Depending on the environment in which the projector is being used, any number of objects may interfere with the projection of the image, effectively disrupting the view of the image. In other words, the image may not be accurately displayed onto the projected surface, due to the obstructive objects interfering with the projection of the image.